Back to December
by Apailana
Summary: Es la velada de navidad y Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie no tienen nada sino a sí mismos. Tal vez sólo estando juntos podrán entender que no necesitan redimirse ante un mundo que los condenó en primer lugar. La soledad es aplastante, pero solamente unidos podrán alcanzar el perdón en medio de tanto sufrimiento. ¡Especial navideño! Trío titán. Reto Cuartel General de Trost.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _Navidad con los titanes_ , del foro **_Cuartel General de Trost_**.

El ítem que escogí para escribir el fic es: _SOLEDAD._ Y mis personajes Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie.

* * *

Es la madrugada del 06 de enero de 2016 (América), los reyes magos visitan los hogares del mundo y nosotros aun no tenemos spoilers del capítulo 77 del manga. Dedico este one-shot a Lechuga Loca, a Notthatbou y a todo el **Team Reiner**. Espero que cuando salga el capítulo no rompa nuestro corazón en mil pedazos.

Un abrazo gigante a todos y gracias por leer. ¡Feliz año 2016!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~BACK TO DECEMBER~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo cierto era que cuando el sentimiento llegaba lo hacía con fuerza. Cuando el dolor, y las ataduras de la soledad los atacaban lo hacían con una dureza aplastante que no era sino consecuencia del peso de sus propios crímenes. ¿Y cómo no sentirse solos? ¿Cómo no dejarse consumir por esa carga después de haber pasado por tanto a tan corta edad?... y claro, como si el sentimiento _per se_ no fuese suficiente, encima tenían que lidiar con todo ese remolino de pensamientos y confusiones precisamente en _esos_ días.

¿Cómo no sentirse más solos que de costumbre si mientras que ellos no tenían nada, todos los demás disfrutaban de la compañía y las fiestas decembrinas en la seguridad de aquellos muros que para el trío representaban la más horrenda maldición contra su niñez y su inocencia?

Estaban solos, estaban completamente solos y tan jodidos como ese mundo sin futuro.

Era horrible, era cruel, era simplemente indigno de ser humano. Y les corroía, vaya que lo hacía, porque si antes no lo entendían, ahora sí. Les carcomía el alma ver a esa gente estúpida, conformista e ignorante pasarla tan, pero tan bien en la seguridad de su jaula mientras que ellos mismos, y otros pocos, tenían que pagar por el precio de los pecados de la humanidad, por la crueldad de los hijos del hombre. Tenían que sufrir a causa de aquella humanidad, misma que les había sido negada en pos de convertirse en los guerreros que traerían el cambio a esa sociedad consumida por la miseria.

Y, oh, ¿es que acaso nadie lo entendía? Maldición, si eran tan solo unos niños, unos pobres niños para los que todo había sido negado, a los que todo les había sido arrebatado… y que, no obstante con eso, en su inocencia infantil aún creían vislumbrar algún futuro para sí, por más desolador que fuese, por más imposible que fuese…

—No hay solución para todo esto… no hay un futuro para estas personas. —susurró con desprecio Reiner a los dos chiquillos que junto con él husmeaban en la ventana de una familia clase mediera, misma que se preparaba para tener una velada de navidad con una rica cena incluida—. Son tan solo hijos del pecado, y como tales recibirán su condena. —Afirmó el rubio, y lo cierto es que lo único que quería era tratar de darles algo más a Bert y a Annie, de hacerles entender que aunque esa noche no tendrían nada que llevarse a la boca, ni una familia con la cual compartir, esas personas que tanto los habían lastimado tan solo vivían en una fantasía... una que muy pronto terminaría.

Esa tarde, el trío de traidores se dedicaron a observar las calles decadentes de Rose, y a sus habitantes corrompidos, los había de toda clase y cada uno, a su modo, se preparaba para celebrar la navidad.

Estaban desde los más pobres, que al igual que ellos no tenían ni una migaja de pan para comer, y por supuesto que entre ellos se llevaban una medalla de honor los refugiados de María, quienes además de todo eran indigentes y rechazados (en un modo no muy distinto al suyo). Estaban también los acomodados de clase media, y los nobles y ricos que esa noche disfrutarían de banquetes escandalosos, pues algunos no comían para vivir, sino que vivían para comer, siendo conscientes de que afuera la hambruna cada día era peor.

Pero claro, lo mucho o poco que cada uno de los habitantes de esas murallas tenía no era producto de la casualidad, sino que gran parte de ellos eran ladrones, asesinos, escorias humanas... no cabía duda, no eran sino hijos del pecado, que ni aun en esa supuesta noche de paz darían fin a su maldad. Todos ellos eran producto de la corrupción en la que su querido Rey los había hecho vivir a cambio de mentiras y fantasía. Todos ellos, hijos de la miseria humana...

A toda esa gente no podían sino despreciarla, sentir asco y repulsión por ellos. Porque mientras más tiempo pasaban dentro de esos muros, más deshechos se sentían a causa de su propia agonía, a causa del goce ajeno y la soledad propia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un rato comenzó a nevar y Reiner pudo ver de reojo como, sin decir nada, Bert colocó su desgastado abrigo sobre la figura escuálida y pequeña de Annie. El rubio frunció el ceño y decidió, al igual que muchas veces, que no iba a permitirlo más, que mientras durase su tormento dentro de esos muros, él trataría de hacer lo mejor por ese par, de darles lo mejor, de luchar siempre a su lado... porque ellos, menos que nadie, merecían sufrir. Los amaba, los amaba demasiado como para soportarlo.

Sin decir nada, Braun decidió también robarle un poco a esa gente de las murallas, a esos que tanto les habían quitado. Sólo un poco de pan y ponche caliente, pues él en realidad no toleraría que sus amigos mereciesen pasar la navidad solos y sin nada que llevarse a la boca, los quería demasiado como para permitirlo.

Sería rápido sin problemas... y, sin embargo, el rubio pudo sentir la mirada de preocupación de Bertholdt sobre sus hombros, pues en el pasado ambos ya habían recibido más de una paliza y tratos por demás degradantes a causa de haber querido tonar lo que no era suyo, _vaya ironía de la vida que esa gentuza de los muros les reclamasen por algo así..._ Las golpizas habían sido crudas, sí, pero nada que no pudiesen soportar, después de todo ellos eran fuertes, _muy fuertes_.

Y, pese a todo, ambos sabían muy bien que volverían a poner sus hombros para ser azotados a cambio de que Annie no pasase por lo mismo que ellos: que no robase, que no fuese humillada ni que se degradase a sí misma a cambio de un pan... No obstante, tanto Reiner como Bertholdt sabían, y lo peor de todo es que lo sabían muy bien, que, al igual que ellos, Annie ya estaba sumergida hasta el cuello en toda esa mierda. Eso los llenaba de rencor más que nada... y, sin embargo, ambos la seguirían protegiendo siempre, aunque ella estuviese igual de corrompida. No serían unos guerreros de verdad si no lo hiciesen.

Fue por eso, y porque no quiso ponerlos en riesgo, ni lastimar a Bertholdt, que Reiner decidió obtener la cena de esa noche sin riesgos y por su cuenta.

Haciendo uso de todo lo que pudo obtener a su favor, realizó el hurto de manera simple y limpia. Posteriormente, en el camino de regreso, el rubio pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos a tres niños bajo un puente húmedo y sucio, que entrelazaban sus manos en busca de calor, mientras que con cautela una de ellos envolvía una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello de los otros... ellos eran, al parecer, igual de miserables que él y sus amigos, pero a diferencia de ellos mismos, ese trío de las murallas no robaría para comer en navidad, sino que se quedarían solos y conformes con su hambre y su pobreza.

Al ver la escena frente a sí, Reiner frunció el ceño y decidió que no le importaría. Él haría lo que fuese necesario para conseguir la seguridad de Bert y Annie, y fue por esa misma razón que al mirar las bolsas de papel con comida entre sus manos, decidió no compartirlas con ese otro trío de niños flacos y miserables. No les daría a otros lo que era de Bert y Annie. Podría privarse a sí mismo de comida para dársela a sus amigos si fuese necesario, pero nunca, nunca les quitaría a ambos lo suyo para dárselo a otros.

.

.

.

Esa noche el botín obtenido fue abundante: no solamente obtuvieron un poco de pan y ponche, ¡sino también algo de carne! que junto con las nueces y frutos secos que Bert obtuvo —quién sabe de dónde— formaron un festín maravilloso, digno de una cena navideña para tres niños que no tenían nada, sino a sí mismos.

Despacio, se sentaron en el suelo de su guarida: un callejón obscuro y húmedo que quizá les daría algo de tranquilidad, pues esa noche ni la fealdad, ni la podredumbre de Rose podrían opacar a su maravillosa cena, que comerían juntos, agazapados entre una pared y fétidos botes de basura, ¿por qué dónde más podrían ocultarse ellos tres?

Tratado de alejar a los malos pensamientos —y a los bichos y roedores que se acercaron a ellos tras oler la comida— Reiner suspiró, pues sabía que no importaba el lugar, él los defendería y cuidaría que no les faltase nada a ellos dos que ya habían perdido tanto.

De ese modo, decidieron comenzar a cenar, no dejarían que esa noche los recuerdos los arrastrasen, pues era una velada especial y, sin importar que tan desgraciadas estuviesen sus vidas, tratarían de encontrar buenos momentos en medio de toda esa decadencia, porque después de todo ¿no es eso lo que hacían los espíritus jóvenes, buscar la luz sin importar cuan oscuro sea el porvenir?

—Es demasiado... —susurró de pronto Annie mientras miraba de reojo la abundante comida frente a sí; su voz, como siempre, sonó desinteresada, sin embargo al más alto le pareció escuchar cierto tono acusador en las palabras de la rubia—. ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? —sus ojos azules fijos en los dorados de Reiner por un momento parecieron llegar al alma del líder de ese trío de desgraciados.

Y claro, el rubio no pudo sino bajar la mirada, porque aunque siempre intentaba mantenerse fuerte, había momentos, como ese, en que no podía con el propio peso de sus crímenes, con el dolor y la desesperación propia y ajena que llevaba entre sus manos. — Eso es lo de menos. —le respondió con su mirada de pocos amigos y pudo sentir el semblante amenazador de la muchachita sobre él— Tan solo come, maldición...

Y tanto él, como Bertholdt, quien se encontraba nervioso ante el escrutinio de la rubia, prefirieron no darle más vueltas al asunto. No era como si la crueldad de esa tarde invernal fuese peor que la carga que llevaban sobre sí desde mucho antes que la tragedia comenzase a perseguirlos de ese modo tan afanoso. ¿Qué más daba? Ya suficiente ganancia era que esa noche Annie se dignase a estar con ellos: silenciosa y antipática, pero con ellos al fin y al cabo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Poco a poco el paisaje nocturno cayó en su esplendor sobre ellos y la nevada se hizo más intensa. Reiner y Bertholdt se acurrucaron entre sí y miraron de reojo como la diminuta figura de la rubia se acomodó de manera grácil, como un gato, entre el gigante abrigo del más alto.

Eran tan solo ellos tres, luchando contra el mundo, volviéndose enemigos de la humanidad sin detenerse a pensar que quizá fue la humanidad misma quien se declaró su enemiga en primer lugar:

Reiner, quien tan solo deseaba lo mejor para sus dos amigos y debido a eso trataba de ser el más fuerte para poder llevar sobre sí el peso de los tres, sin saber que al final querer cargar con tanto no haría sino aplastarlo en medio del dolor y la confusión.

Bertholdt, el muchacho calmado y perturbado, víctima y causante de las desgracias, quien siempre resistía a las circunstancias y al final estaría ahí, porque sin importar lo mucho que quisiese largarse de todo eso, él sin duda arriesgaría su vida por los otros dos. Él y Reiner se amaban demasiado que ningún obstáculo podría romper su vínculo. Y él mismo, a su modo, amaba también mucho a Annie, tanto que si por él fuese la alejaría de toda esa podredumbre en la que se fueron a meter.

Y claro que detrás, o delante, de ellos siempre estaba la rubia, y no importaba lo fría que fuese, ni la poca confianza que pareciese tenerles, ni el modo en que a veces desaparecía por semanas... Bertholdt juraría que al igual que ellos, ella tan solo quería regresar a casa.

Esa noche los dos guerreros no pudieron evitar recordar a Marcel, su amigo que perdieron en su duro camino, y, sin decir nada, ambos supieron en lo que pensaba el otro: en todo el terror y sacrificios por los que habían pasado para llegar hasta allí.

—Feliz navidad, chicos... —dijo de pronto Braun y en medio de su indigencia y su humillación, tan solo les quedaba eso: un susurro por parte del rubio, una mirada sin palabras del más alto y un ligero puchero de la chica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un rato, cuando la rubia se quedó dormida, los dos hombres le colocaron sobre sí la única manta vieja y sucia que disponían, mientras que ambos se apretujaban más contra sí. El frío era infernal, y los tres estaban seguros que si no fuesen _tan_ fuertes, quizá ya habrían sucumbido ante la poca alimentación y las pésimas condiciones de vida que llevaban.

Con detenimiento, Bertholdt miró la silueta calmada de la chica y, al igual que muchas veces, le sorprendió que siendo tan menuda pudiese ser tan increíblemente fuerte. Lo cierto era que cuando ella fue asignada a su grupo, Bert temió bastante por su seguridad y por el éxito de la misión; mientras que a Rei, por su lado, quizá le hubiese gustado más que Annie fuese una niñita a la cual proteger, después de todo él siempre fue un hermano mayor nato. Tonterías, porque, sí, Annie era una niñita, pero era una que podía patearle el trasero a ambos sin hacer gran esfuerzo, y ya en más de una ocasión se los había demostrado.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, el más alto observó el modo en que la luna se reflejó sobre la figura de la chica, enmarcando su cabello y su piel con un reflejo de plata que a Bertholdt casi le pareció irreal: al igual que Annie misma era como si la magia fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Bertholdt sabía la verdad, Annie era increíblemente poderosa, y, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser tan solo una chica débil, que podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento si él y Reiner no la cuidaban como debían.

Sin decir nada, el rubio colocó su mano sobre el hombro del azabache, pues entendía los deseos de su amigo y la impotencia del mismo ante lo efímero del asunto. En esa noche de navidad, mientras la chica dormía, Reiner le reiteró a Bertholdt la promesa de regresar a su pueblo natal, después de todo él era así, prefería enfocar su mente en la endeble posibilidad de volver a su hogar, sin importar que tan difícil fuese en realidad. Por supuesto que Bertholdt asintió con determinación, porque en momentos así, cuando el rubio le daba ánimos, Bert en verdad creía que juntos podrían ser capaces de conquistar el mundo entero.

Después de un rato el más alto también se quedó dormido. Mientras que Braun, antes de caer rendido ante la fatiga y sus propios pensamientos, les dio una última mirada a los muchachos acurrucados junto a él... los protegería, sin importar qué lo haría. Volverían a casa, sin importar qué.

En aquellos días, ellos en verdad creyeron ser muy miserables, que nada podría ser peor y que el próximo año que entrasen a la milicia las cosas mejorarían. Terminarían su misión y se alejarían de todo ese dolor. Pobres almas infantiles… qué lejos estaban de la verdad, si tan solo hubiesen sabido lo que les esperaba habrían preferido permanecer juntos en ese frío diciembre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así, esa noche los tres, sin esperar nada de nadie, pasaron su fría y solitaria navidad _juntos._ Pues al final del día, nadie sino ellos tres podrían ser capaces de comprender y perdonar todo el dolor por el que habían tenido que pasar a lo largo de sus vidas. Solo estando juntos podrían entender que no necesitaban redimirse ante un mundo que los había condenado en primer lugar.

¿Acaso eran correctos sus actos? ¿Tanto dolor y tantos sacrificios valdrían la pena al final?... Como si fuese tan fácil saberlo... como si la situación en la que estaban fuese lo más cuerdo y racional. En un mundo loco, rodeado por bestias come-hombres ¿quién diablos tenía razón y quién no? ¿Quién hacía el bien y quién el mal cuando lo único por lo que todos luchaban era por sobrevivir?

Ellos tres habían logrado encontrar algo parecido a una familia dentro de su selecto grupo de traidores, y sin importar los crímenes ni las muertes que tuviesen que llevar a cabo, terminarían con éxito su misión y huirían de ese fétido lugar amurallado.

Se irían lejos, muy lejos...

¿Porque qué era la soledad en comparación con la libertad?

.

.

Se desvanece... pierde su valor... y sólo así su crudeza no lastima tanto.

Sólo la libertad podría aliviar las heridas que a lo largo de tantos sacrificios la soledad les había ido dejando sobre sí. Solo la libertad podría redimir tanto dolor por el que habían pasado.

Sin embargo... ¿podrían ser ellos libres alguna vez?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

UPDATE 13/01/2016:

Si la historia les gustó, pueden votar por ella en el Reto "Navidad con los titanes" del foro ** _Cuartel General de Trost._** (Link en mi perfil). No olviden visitar las otras historias.

¡Muchas gracias!

Cualquier comentario pueden contactarme por aquí o por las redes sociales que he dejado en mi perfil.

¡Un abrazo!

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
